fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izrail Paku
|name=Izrail Paku |kanji= |romanji= |race= Iharisir |birthday= December 3 |age= 13 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Turquoise /Blue |hair=Scarlet /Bluish-black |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Qareen Side Guild Paku Family |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Head of Paku Family |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Victoria Griffin (Fiancée) Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Unnamed Uncle and Aunt |marital status=Engaged |alias= |magic=Requip Self-Destruction Spell Fire Magic Gravity Magic }} Izrail Paku is male dark mage and a mage of Qareen Side Guild as well as heir to the Paku Family . Appearance Since Izrail is an Iharisir ,his apperance changes.At first he has turquoise eyes and spiked, scarlet hair. But afterwards he has blue eyes and bluish-black hair.Although in both apperances he is short and always wears a black eye patch over his right eye. Personality Izrail acts very strict,mature,serious and calm.He rarely shows his emotions,hiding his emotions and his smile to everyone.Izrail is usually joked about by many of the other mages,because of this he has developed a cold attitude toward most people,he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. History Izrail was born to the noble Paku Family .Since Izrail's father was the head of the family,he often brought Izrail with him to met other noble families.When Izrail was 3 the heirs of the Morita Family and Orikasa Family came to the Paku Manor to met with Izrail's father.The other 2 family heirs brought their children with them, Ciel Morita and Izumi Orikasa . Ciel at that time wanted to make more friends with Izumi so he became friendly with Izrail .Soon the 3 of them became close to the point Izrail thought of Ciel was his other father and Izumi was his other mother ,they often played with each other. At one point of Izrail's life a group of people were hunting and killing noble families.During the hunt Izrail's parents were killed,so were the rest of Paku Family leaving only a small amount of survivors.At the same time both Morita Orikasa family went bankrupt. At his parents' funeral Izrail's uncle and aunt said they'll take care of him but he refused. Since Ciel and Izumi's family went bankrupt,he decided he'll take them in as his butler and maid and they'll take care of him as parents.Ever since that day Izrail became the head of Paku Family,living with Ciel and Izumi under their care. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Requip :Izrail stores items in pocket dimensions. He can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) Self-Destruction Spell :Izrail knows how to easily destroy objects(Both Living and non-living) and undo this spell even when it's casted by a powerful Mage. Fire Magic:Izrail can release fire from his body and manipulate it. Gravity Magic :A type of Magic which grants Izrail control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Izrail is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to having powerful kicks and punches,Izrail has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Izrail is shown capable of breaking through solid rock with his bare hand. Equipment Relationships Trivia Izrail's character came from Ciel Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji. Quotes Gallery 741156.jpg|Izrail as a child from Ciel's memory Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Qareen Side Guild Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Smillingflower Category:Iharisir Category:Paku Family Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Qareen Side Guild Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Smillingflower Category:Iharisir Category:Paku Family